Logan… you're a whore
by PMalsow
Summary: Logan is getting ready to leave with the band, and has prepared something special for you. Something REAL special.


Logan is in a rush (no pun intended). You see him fidget with the buttons of his shirt.  
>"Come here." you say, walking over to him, "you need to relax." you start buttoning up his shirt for him, but leave the last two at the top unbuttoned.<br>"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be late again" he explains.  
>"You know, you have a couple of hours until your plane leaves, right?" you say, fixing his collar.<br>"I know, it's just that last time I almost missed the plane and well… that can't keep happening."  
>"I know. Just calm down. Relax. I'll make sure you're not late." you tell him, reassuringly.<br>He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss.  
>"I'm going to miss you." he says.<br>"I'm going to miss you too." you say, looking down.  
>You've had this conversation so many times before with him, and you always ended up in tears. You hate it, but you know you have to face it. After all, you <em>are<em> dating _the_ Logan Henderson.  
>"Look at me." he whispers.<br>You look up into those dark brown eyes you like so much. Already, tears are welling up in your eyes.  
>"Stay strong for me, okay babe?" he kisses you on the forehead.<br>You nod and blink rapidly, to try to get rid of the tears.  
>"I'll try for you, babe." you say with a faint smile.<br>You hug him. You never want to let go.  
>The smell of his cologne on your clothes, his touch… the way he licks his lips right before he's about to kiss you, because he knows it drives you nuts.<br>You let go and go back to the hotel bed to help him finish packing up his clothes.  
>You fold, and begin stacking his clothes neatly in the brown, leather suitcase.<br>Suddenly, you feel his body pressed tight against your back.  
>He begins to press kisses on the back of your neck, slowly.<br>"Logan, stop. Not now." you say. You know what this means.  
>Logan wants to play. <strong><br>**"It'll only take a second." he says, turning you around. His lips meet yours, in an almost angry but playfully rough way.  
>"Logannn.." you say, turning your face to the side, "we have to finish packing or you're going to be late."<br>"You know, I have a couple of hours until my plane leaves, right?" he says, in a higher pitch in an attempt to mimmick you.  
>You laugh.<br>"I don't talk like that!" you tell him.  
>"Yeah yeah, come here." he says, taking his body and pressing it against yours, "I still have you for a while longer." he kisses you passionately, his fingers running through your hair and his other hand creeping underneath your shirt.<p>

You give in. You kiss him, remembering that this is the last time you'll see him for the next couple of months.  
>He lays you down on the bed, gently. He's on top of you pressing warm, soft kisses on your neck. Your hands are coarse over his body, and end up at the front of his shirt. You begin to unbutton it, one by one.<br>He watches you with his lust filled eyes. You're having trouble getting the few buttons undone.  
>He goes back to kissing you, his hands begin to trace the side of your body all the way down to your legs. You're wearing a skirt, so there's not much in Logan's way. His hand finds it way in between your legs, and he teases you, tracing circles right on your panties.<br>He bites your lower lip, as he slips his fingers into your panties.

"STOP!" you say, and you get up, leaving Logan at the bed.  
>"Wh… what? Come onnnnn." Logan says, as he gets up and follows after you. You're breathing heavily and trying to get rid of the urge to hop on the Lo-ho-gan train.<br>"We need to hurry up." you say taking a deep breath. You get back to the clothes, folding them faster and a little less neatly. Logan, once again creeps up behind you. His hands work their way up to your breasts, circling your nipples. You can't help but let out a stifled moan. He kisses you behind your ear, then your neck, each kiss he plants becoming more and more passionate.  
>"Logan…" you say, "Stopp.."<br>He works his hands down towards your belly button. You can feel him leaving hickeys on your neck. By now, you've dropped the shirt you were folding. His breath feels great against your skin.  
>He slides his hand into the front of your skirt, and into your underwear. His fingers working wonders. He starts off with two fingers, sliding them into you and back out in a slow, rhythmic way. Then he adds another, his pace speeding up. You twirl your hips with pleasure. You can feel his hard against you. Your body is coursing with pleasure. You can't think. You can't talk. You can't breathe.<br>Just as you're about to get to the climax, he pulls his fingers out of you, kisses your ear one last time, and walks away.  
>"LOGAN!" you say, disappointed.<br>He's across the room pulling more clothes out of the drawer.  
>He turns his head towards you, and innocently asks, "What?"<br>"You can't just leave me hanging like that…" you say, trying desperately to kill the fire that Logan had started.  
>"Pfft, yeah I can." he smirks and goes back to pulling out clothes.<br>You go to him and spin him around.  
>"You are such a little tease." you say, pushing him against the drawer.<br>"Oh, I'm the tease?" he asks.  
>You're still worked up and his shirt is still undone up until the last few buttons.<br>"Yeah, you are." you say.  
>"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" he smirks.<br>You attack him, right then and there. Your lips are pressed against his, viciously biting his. Your hands are in his shirt, this time, you're not taking any risks. You grab his shirt and rip it right off his body. He grabs you and begins to walk you over to the bed, but instead, you take control. You push him against the wall. Your hands undoing his pant buttons.  
>"Wait." he says, pushing you away. "I'm gonna be late."<br>"Don't play this game with me, Logan. You started this." you say.  
>Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.<br>"I should go get that." Logan says, with a devilish smile on his face.  
>You stand there, fixing yourself up as much as you can. You're still burning up with passion.<br>"Come in." you hear Logan say.  
>"No, no. Don't come in, we're busy" you say walking over to the door.<br>You stop in your tracks as soon as you see what was coming through that door. It was a guy rolling in a fancy looking dinner plate. There were rose petals around it and wine glasses on the side.  
>"What is this?" you ask, in awe.<br>"A goodbye dinner." he says.  
>You thank the guy and he leaves the room.<br>"Here you go, madam." he says handing you your plate.  
>"Thanks." you say.<br>You notice an envelope beside your glass of wine, and look up at Logan, who with his crooked smile says, "Open it."  
>"You know, we could be doing something else by now.." you say, suggestively, as you open the envelope.<br>"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for that later.." he says.  
>You look up at him, giving him an 'are you stupid?' look. You seriously think that he's forgotten he has to go in less than an hour. But he's still smiling and looking anxiously at the envelope. You smile.<br>"What did you do?" you say, opening up the envelope. You pull out the contents and look at him, "Oh my gosh, REALLY?" you ask.  
>"Yep." he says.<br>It was a plane ticket.  
>"I'm taking you with me." he says, "… that way, we can be 'doing something else' more often." he winks at you.<br>You laugh, "Oh my God Logan… you're a whore."


End file.
